Lorelei
Lorelei is a Least Weasel, so she is smaller than Slash and his gang, but she has the strength and speed to match them. She is instinctual and feral like an animal, as she lived in the Ever Grey Swamp all her life. She has no concept of culture and what goes on in Pocketville, so she has no idea who the monarchs of the Pocket Kingdom are or what the Friendship Heart, Ocean of Friendship, or the rest of the hearts are. She is excellent at distractions, she can dart around quickly from the guards and escape through small crevices. However, she is terrified of the Winged Guards and can’t escape them. Also, after an almighty slap from Lena, she is scared of her as well. Just like every least weasel, she moults in winter, and her fur becomes snow-white. It’s not very helpful when there’s no snow... Voice Headcanon Voice: Shirley Henderson Interests Friends * Krakia * Slash (only for respect) Likes * Screwing with Zull and Gort * Hanging out with Krakia Dislikes * Durillia * Whoever Slash hates (until his death) The Story of how she met Slash Slash stood in front of Durillia once again, explaining his situation. “Those insufferable Tomlins had me surrounded. I wasn’t able to do anything, so I escaped with black magic. Now I’m sure the guards will be more prepared than before. What advice do you have for me?” Durillia muttered under breath. “Eva did way better than you ever would...” Slash hissed and his eyes were full of murder. “Excuse me?!” “Look, if you want my advice again, you’re going to do me a favor.” “I am NOBODY’s errand cat!” “Do you want it or not?” Slash seemed ready to attack, and then held back. “Very well,” said Durillia. “It is only a small favor, really. I just need you to get rid of this little... Pest ''that’s been stealing my food. I know it lives somewhere around here. It’s a brown and white little rat.” Slash seemed to consider. “Fine then.” He unsheathed his claws. “I don’t mind taking a life just for information.” A few minutes later of traversing through the swamp with Zull, Gort, and Krakia, they hear the sound of guzzling. “That must be it,” Slash decided. “Zull, Gort, go dispose of this thing.” Zull and Gort walked closer the sound, disappearing in the mist. They see a brown and white weasel eating. She turns to look at them suspiciously. “Uh, Zull, that’s not a rat,” Gort said. “But it ''is brown and white. And small. We should have no problem getting rid of it!” Zull said triumphantly. Suddenly, there is a blur as Zull is knocked down to the ground, and he feels something crawling over him really fast. “Help! It’s on me!” Zull cried. Gort came to stop it. “Stay still!” He tried hitting the weasel, but it was too fast ended up bonking Zull on the nose. “Hey, that hurt!” Zull complained. They saw the weasel a little farther away, and it did a strange dance, flopping around. Gort took this as a taunt, and ran towards it, only to head straight into a tree as the weasel darted to the side. “Alright, who was the one who sent ya?!” said the weasel, clearly annoyed. She perked up to the sound of another voice. “What is taking those numbskulls long? I swear I’m gonna tear their fur—“ Slash stopped, seeing the two in pain and the weasel staring at him. “Fine then. If you can’t deal with it, I’ll do the work myself.” His fearsome claws retracted, and he pounced at the weasel. The weasel dodged him by jumping on his back, and tried to go for his neck, but Slash shook her off. On the floor, she bit his back leg and he swept around and smacked her away. She ran circles around him, and he couldn’t keep up, and she took the opportunity to leap at his face. “Okay, that’s enough!” Slash hissed, and the weasel was forcefully pulled off his face and left in the air with a black aura surrounding her. She made a hissing-squealing sound and flailed around in the air, but she could not escape his grip of dark magic. She stopped flailing. “What the?” she said. Slash stepped closer towards her. “Now that this is over, I’m going to slash you to pieces so I can finally get information from Durillia.” “Wait wait wait!” she yelled. “You’re doing this for that hag Durillia?” “So what if I am?” “That stupid Durillia! She only gives information if you do things for her. It’s best not ta rely on her! Ya know what? How about I make a deal with ya?” “Brave words for someone on the receiving end of my claws.” “Ya don’t kill me, and I’ll do anything for ya! I can give ya good advice. I can squeeze into small holes.” She shrinks down, realizing Slash hasn’t changed his expression. “I’ll stop eating her food...Please?” She squeaked. She felt the cold, dark aura disappear from her and she dropped to the ground. “Much obliged! My name’s Lorelei. Ya gave me a good fight back there. Ya look like you’ve been in many fights, in fact. What is it you want me to do exactly?” Slash came face to face with her. “I’m going to take down that Tomlin dynasty once and for all, and you will do exactly as I say. Understand?” She raised her eyebrows and smiled. “As long as it keeps me alive...” Lorelei: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Most Dominant Element: Illusion Fighting Style: Hit & Run (see https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Character_Archetypes Appearance: Brown fur, brown shoulder-cut hair, white muzzle, white on the neck and under the arms, blue eyes Outfit: A dark brown sleeve-less top with light brown wool at the ends, a black belt, a brown wrap at the hemline, dark brown shorts with light brown wool at the ends, black shoes with grey and white accents, and two black-and-grey wristbands around her wrists Powers: Cloning (makes one or more copies of herself to trick her opponents) Ultra Attack: The Tesseract (She summons a tesseract which floats into the air and pulls any opponents in range inside to which they will spin around and take damage. This attack does around 300% damage.) Gallery RealLorelei.png|What live action Lorelei would look like OscarandLorelei.jpeg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Article list Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Weasel Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Canidance for becoming canon. Category:Surprise1 Fanon Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters